


Gardenia

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [13]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, connected to malice, he h he, hhhh, more of a ???? idk, sue me already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "It doesn't have to be blue once the paradise I've lost is regained."





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> H, i dk but I thirst for Lucifer malice don't me----

It's one of those times where he found himself roaming into the ruins of what used to be a garden---a garden which he would always have a dear angel waiting for him. 

They'll be reunited soon, reunited with his dearest child whom he neglected for 2000 years---suffering in the darkness amongst the other primal beasts that started the rebelion. 

Lucifer sauntered toward the patch of white Gardenia and leaned down to pick one that had a slight tinged of pink upon closer inspection. 

"Everything is white except for you," he said to himself as he twirled the flower's stem between his fingers. An amused smile came upon his pinkish lips. "Innocence and purity... What good does it do?" he asked---placing the flower in his palm and crushed it. 

After waking up with a tainted wings, Lucifer was no longer bound by those pure white wings---no longer bound by a responsibility of keeping the sky in it's glorious blue. 

The very blue sky that rob him of happiness and the people he loves. 

 

The Supreme Primarch smiled as those equally blue eyes turned towards the thing he had protected far too long. 

"It doesn't have to be blue once the paradise I've lost is regained." he says and the smile turned sharp. 

"By any means necessary I will acclaim the happiness I deserved..."

 

By any means necessary even if he suffers from a gnawing---insatiable hunger. 

Casting his purity away and turning his back from the blue sky he once loved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go witch hunt me @100tonberries


End file.
